


Haunted Houses and Cheeky Teenage Boys

by darcysxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcysxx/pseuds/darcysxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Scott sighed. </p>
<p>Dealing with Stiles Stilinski on a daily basis was quite the task, but someone had to do it, and Scott took one for the team.'</p>
<p>Or the one where the boys prank the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Houses and Cheeky Teenage Boys

**Author's Note:**

> sciles secret santa gift for tumblr user gwynnia! merry christmas y'all

“Scott…Scott…Scotty…Scott!”

“What!?”

“So are we doing this?”

Scott sighed. 

Dealing with Stiles Stilinski on a daily basis was quite the task, but someone had to do it, and Scott took one for the team.

Wait. Who was he kidding? If anyone else tried to take his place he’d kill them. Well not kill them….. tug politely on their sleeve maybe.

Anyway Mccall focus.

“Run the plan by me again.” Scott softly commanded, suddenly turning to mash the ‘x’ button on his xbox controller a few hundred times.

This time Stiles sighed, running a hand through his too-long hair.

“Honestly buddy, you are terrible at paying attention to things.” he accused.

Scott thought that was funny.

The true alpha merely turned to his best friend and raised an eyebrow patiently.

Stiles began, “Okay so I texted Lydia saying that we could go to the haunted house – you know the one on Raymond Street? – yeah, we could go on a double date and she said Ally was in. Then I asked Boyd, who is working there this year, if he could help us out. He said yes, which was pretty good I guess, I mean it would be pretty cool to work at a haunted house, Scotty can you imagine how cool that – “

“Stiles!”

“Yep sorry, so Boyd is gonna help and then when we get in there is when the real fun begins, we’re gonna go through the whole thing and then the exit is gonna be closed – and oh my god bro I just got chills from thinking about how awesome this is gonna be – anyway yeah, then we’re gonna have to go back through and basically scare the girls as much as possible until they admit defeat and we’re going to be the best couple that ever was!” Stiles finished rambling.

“Okay,” Scott conceded, “that does sound pretty awesome.”

“Damn right it does baby, Ally and Lyds will never know what hit ‘em!” Stiles laughed and then turned his attention back to the game they were rapidly losing.

They could never help being ridiculously distracted by each other.

 

After the copious amount of jump scares and the bone-white grip Scott had on Stiles’ arm, the four teenagers finally reached the glowing exit sign.

Anticipation slowly bubbled in Scott’s stomach, this was going to be good.

“Okay, I honestly wasn’t that scared.” Allison attempted, but she was greeted by a roll of the eyes from Lydia, accompanied by an amused smile.

“Alrighty let’s hit the road!” Stiles exclaimed, bee-lining towards the door to avoid suspicion. He was always a good actor.

Stiles pushed against the closed door and to Scott and himself it predictably didn’t budge.

Scott remembered his cue, “Open it Stiles.”

Stiles pushed a couple more times, “It’s not opening!” he called out.

Allison and Lydia headed towards the door with similar furrowed brows and tried to force it open themselves.

No luck.

“What the hell?!” Lydia panicked.

Stiles shot Scott a small, cheeky smile before turning to the ladies, “Okay don’t panic, we can just go back through the house, Boyd said we were the last ones so surely everyone else has gone home!”

Scott once again was amazed by Stiles’ ability to lie with such logical reasoning, what a talented boyfriend he had.

Lydia seemed uneasy about the whole situation but Allison grabbed her hand and offered quiet reassurances. 

Scott felt Stiles’ large palm slip into his comparatively smaller one and turned to look at his boyfriend.

Stiles’ face was the picture of false bravado but Scott could see the mischievous glint in his eyes, the glint he’d been able to see his whole life. And if Scott was being totally honest, the glint that made him forgive his counterpart for kicking over his sandcastle all those years ago, because he knew life would never be boring with him in it. 

“You okay Scotty?” Stiles loudly questioned.

Right Scott, time to play your part.

“Yeah just a little freaked out I guess, I think we shou–“

“What?”

Scott purposely flashed his gleaming red alpha eyes, “I think I heard something….”

“Wait what?!” Lydia squeaked, her grip tightening impossibly further on Allison’s arm.

Allison turned to Scott, “I’m sure it’s just an employee still in here, right?”

Stiles squeezed his hand, internally gleeful that the girls had taken the bait.

Scott closed his eyes and pretended to concentrate on this fictional person’s chemosignals, “They aren’t feeling normal or happy….. it feels like something sinister.” 

Lydia’s eyes widened ever further and Allison lurched forward, “Okay let’s just go, I want to get out of here!” 

Stiles nodded and took the lead of the group while Scott stayed at the rear waiting for his moment to shine. 

To be completely predictable the rascally duo planned this to be full of horror movie clichés, so Scott was to be ‘taken’ from the back of the group to make it seem like they were being picked off one by one. 

Once up the stairs the alpha waited for the perfect time to yell and let the sound die in his throat before quickly dashing off and hiding behind one of the nearby walls.  
From his close position he could hear the chaos unfolding.

“What the hell?!” 

“Where is Scott?!”

“Scott! Scotty! This better not be a prank!”

Good one Stiles.

He heard Lydia’s panicked voice, “I don’t know about you guys but I’m really starting to freak out now! Can we just get the hell out of this house please?!”

“I’m not leaving without Scott.” Stiles bit back, playing his part so well.

Allison, ever the level-headed one, spoke up, “Scott probably just thinks he’s being funny or he’s checking out a scent. He’s the true alpha and we don’t need to worry about his safety, let’s just get outside of this goddamn house.”

Scott smiled at that, she still thought so highly of him.

The trio agreeing that that was the best course of action became background noise while Scott searched for the particular nook that contained the cheap cloaks and scary masks.  
Purchased by Stiles of course.

Once he had put his on he made his way to one of the empty rooms that the group was yet to pass. 

Standing right next to the door Scott positioned himself just behind the door and waited to hear Stiles’ voice on the other side. Once he heard it, knowing that Stiles had positioned himself to be facing away from the door while the girls were facing it, he quickly pulled the door open and yanked Stiles into the room. Then proceeded to slam the door in their faces.

Oh how he wished he could’ve photographed their expressions.

He and Stiles quickly ran to the next room while Lydia and Allison were simultaneously screaming and trying to break down the door.

There were a couple of peep holes in the next room’s wall so the smug teenagers were able to look on as the absolutely terrified girls ran into the other room.

“Stiles! Stiles can you hear me?!” Lydia shouted.

“Where the hell are they Lydia?! I’m really starting to freak out!” cried Allison.

Lydia turned to her girlfriend, eyes shiny with unshed tears, “Let’s just go…. If Stiles and Scott make it out alive we’ll see them on the other side!”

“Lydia – “

“Please Allison, I don’t want to die.” The red-head finally shed a tear.

They left the room holding hands.

Stiles turned to Scott and whispered excitedly, “bro that was freaking awesome! I can’t believe they’re falling for it! I love you…”

Scott beamed, “I love you too, now put on your costume it’s time for the final act.”

Stiles gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss and pulled on the identical cloak and mask to Scott’s.

They quickly but quietly made their way to girls while maintaining their distance. 

All Allison and Lydia had to do was go back down the stairs and about twenty metres to the front door.

Once down the stairs Stiles and Scott became unbearably close to the ladies’ backs, and the poor girls sensing a presence behind them whipped around and came face to face with two supposed killers.

Their screams were possibly the funniest thing Scott had ever seen or heard but he managed to suppress his laughter as they were not done yet.

Allison and Lydia took off down the hallway towards the front door while Scott and Stiles menacingly followed them.

As desired, they arrived at the door only to find it locked.

The perfect cliché.

They screamed and screamed while the incredibly satisfied duo walked towards them, banging on the door, and probably in the process of being traumatised.

Once Scott and Stiles were about fifty centimetres away from Allison and Lydia they seemed to accept death, holding hands and closing their eyes.

After a solid ten seconds of silence Stiles finally broke it, breaking down into laughter.

Scott quickly followed and proceeded to remove his mask.

Then Lydia punched him in the face.

“Whoa Lydia relax! All a bit of fun…” Stiles stood up defensively after taking his mask off too.

“Are you serious?! I almost died of a heart attack! I literally thought you two were dead!” Lydia shouted, not able to see the hilarity that was the last twenty minutes. 

Silence fell once again as Scott and Stiles were at a loss for words.

This time the silence was broken by Allison, sure enough a steady stream of giggles were flowing out of the brunette.

Lydia turned to her girlfriend, “Allison?”

The archer struggled to stand upright, clutching her belly deliriously, “Okay okay…..that was…the funniest thing……I have ever seen in my life!”

Scott and Stiles exchanged identical looks of shock then proceeded to lose control of themselves, laughing so hard tears were falling out of their eyes.

“You guys!” Lydia yelled, stomping her foot, “this is not funny! At all!”

But even the ice queen couldn’t hold off for long, the corners of her mouth reluctantly inched upwards and soon she was giggling as well.

After a couple of minutes the group somehow ended up in a four-way hug.

“I love you guys…” Allison smiled, turning to kiss Lydia on the cheek.

“We did good, eh, Scotty?” Stiles grinned, and Scott turned to marvel at his boyfriend’s beautiful face.

“Very good” the alpha agreed.

“It was okay…” Lydia deadpanned, but the boys knew they’d fooled her.

“Okay now let’s actually leave,” Allison demanded, straightening herself up, “this place gives me the heebie jeebies.”

Stiles nodded and produced a key from his pocket, he opened the front door and the group stepped out into the fresh air.

“Beat that ladies!” Stiles challenged.

“Oh we will….see you next year boys.”


End file.
